Checkmate
by ReturntoZero1
Summary: I moved my first pawn and waited, noticing a smug smile twisting onto his lips, mirth shining in his beautiful blue eyes. I found myself a bit fearful of his expression, why was he acting so high and mighty? This was barely my second turn and I hadn't lost yet- "Checkmate."


Title: Fuck this shit I need to get a life  
Pairings: PbnJ  
Warnings: Yaoi, smut(?), chess, AU

-Love-

Sometimes I hated this club.

'This club' meaning chess club, I had only joined because Aradia dragged me so she wouldn't be alone while she gawked at Sollux Captor. Soon enough the gawking became ACTUALLY playing chess with one another, and soon I found myself alone and bored.

I played with the white pieces idly, moving around the knight diagonally across the board.

"That's not how that piece moves."

I wanted to slam my head against the table, rather onto the pointed crown of the white king so my boredom could at least be squelched. I dragged my eyes from the blue and cream colored board and found myself looking at Gamzee Makara.

Gamzee Makara was one of the smartest students at school, son of a famous politician and expected to be at the top of his class. Rumors spread about him also being a drug addict, but somehow also being able to keep his prestige and intelligence. He was also president and founder of the stupid chess club, and his voice was thick with anger and sounded more of a reprimand than a statement.

"Well I don't know how to play" I quietly admitted, Aradia hadn't known either but she had looked up how to play in order to not make a fool of herself in front of Sollux.

"Are you serious about learning or are you just wasting space here?" he inquired, his blue eyes narrowing in accusation.

"I...I guess I can learn, it wouldn't kill me or anything..." I needed more extra curriculars on my brag sheet, and chess didn't seem too hard.

Gamzee sighed and sat down, setting up the black pieces fluidly and explaning the movement of each piece, even breaking down their worth and what teir they belonged in, " So remember, knights move in big L shapes, and they can both threaten and protect the other pieces-but they aren't very good for getting checkmates." He continued to yammer even after they were ready to begin and Tavros grew annoyed, this monologue was really grating on his nerves, "Can we just play already?"

Gamzee frowned at his request, glaring slightly, "Fine then. Don't accept my precious advice."

I moved my first pawn and waited, noticing a smug smile twisting onto his lips, mirth shining in his beautiful blue eyes. I found myself a bit fearful of his expression, why was he acting so high and mighty? This was barely my second turn and I hadn't lost yet-

"Checkmate."

I glanced down at my pieces, realizing I had left my king wide open and no where to move, the pieces that were supposed to protect him ended up being the same ones that boxed him in. He was snickering loudly, my nails dug into my palms, he was making fun of me! He recomposed himself and put on a fake smile, suddenly trying to act nice, "I could teach you how to play properly, I wouldn't want to hurt your self-esteem."

Heat burst into my cheeks as shame began to trickle into my bones, "Chess is stupid, I'm leaving."

He continued to use the same sugary-falsetto voice, "Aww, that's such a shame. Oh well, suit yourself."

I escorted myself to the door, not even waving good bye to Aradia as I left the room, heading over to my locker and gathering my books. I packed up, looking at the bulletin board for more clubs and activities, "Hmmm, maybe I should go into soccer?"

I trotted down to the double doors, pressing the handle to leave the 200's building-hearing the echo of footsteps and turning, "Aradi-"

"Please don't go! I uhm..."

I groaned and decided to ignore the idiot president, resuming my initial intent, "Look, I already said I was leaving-"

"I can't have you leave! Look, chess club has to have at least 15 people in order to be considered a club, and I barely have 15 if you stay. I've tried recruiting but it's obvious none of the other simpletons can even utter the word chess without having an aneurysm," Gamzee grabbed my arm tightly, making sure that I wouldn't leave.

"Well that's too bad, I don't see why I should care. Aren't I one of those simpletons? Wasn't I the one who was sitting there and 'wasting space'?" Gamzee made displeased face, I felt a smirk curling at my lips but I pushed down the urge to be smug, he began to slowly pull out of his stupor.

"I didn't mean to offend you, and I am sorry if I hurt your feelings. I do need you for the team though-we can't compete without at least having 15 players..."

I felt him grasp my hand and uneasiness flew into my heart, my body breaking out into a cold sweat as he laced his fingers tightly with mine, "I need you. If you can at least play at a basic level then we can participate in the tournament, and we can stay as a club on campus. I am begging you-please stay and learn how to play."

I yanked my hand out of his grasp, "Fine! Whatever, just please don't grab my hand, please get out of my space!" Fear coursed through my body even after I pulled away, Gamzee was a creep...

His expression lit up, "I'll have to spend extra time with you so you can learn in time for the tournament, I would never go with just a basic player! I intend to win, and I need you to be a good player in order to achieve that."

I felt myself pale at his comments, shaking my head, "N-never mind! I don't wanna-"

"Too late Tavros, You already said you would and I recorded our little talk, I can bring this to the principal-"

I tuned him out, geeze does this guy ever stop talking?

"Are you even listening to me?" he states and pulls away, muttering, "Of course he's not listening you idiot, he doesn't care about anything you have to say..." This guy was probably the craziest guy I ever met (then again I didn't really know him nor did I know many people). I sighed, I knew I would regret this.

-Love-

I sighed as he approached me again, chess board rolled up and a blue pouch in hand, "No I don't wanna play right now, can't you see I'm busy?"

I had gone to the park for my usual study/homework time and Gamzee decided that following me outdoors with a portable chess set would make me better. In fact he had followed me around for the last week and a half, spewing out different chess styles and positions any chance he got. It wasn't until he finally gave up on the whole 'impose on your protégé' did I finally decide to listen.

"Man, you're motherfucking hopeless!" I gave him a surprised look and he ran a hand through his curls, glaring, "What? You've never heard anyone swear before?!" He was grumpy and irascible, and I found myself laughing instead.

"Why are you laughing? Huh? Fucking tell me right now."

His eyes were practically burning with rage and I couldn't contain my laughter, "You just, you seemed like such a prick but seeing you like this has definitely changed my mind!"

Gamzee gave a confused expression before slumping over, looking up at the sky with distant icy blue gems, pursuing his lips before laying down completely; the chess equipment strewn across the grass, "I hate this, I hate being like this..."

My laughter was cut short, and I found myself looking at his position on the ground, silently urging him to continue. His bright eyes flitted over to me and then back at the sky, "I don't like being so...uniform? So opressed? So proper and neat?" He sighs and rolls onto his side, facing me as he tucks an arm under his head and lets the other play with green blades, "Sometimes it's okay but having to constantly do it for others? It's infuriating, this is me but I don't want to be perfect, I don't want to have to constantly be this way-I wanna relax too..."

I could only nod, I had always given much room to spread my metaphorical wings, and ultimately I could change myself at any given moment. My parents only wanted me to be safe and smart, but other than that I had so much liberty. I guess it must be hard when your father is a politician who CAN'T have anything ruining his career. My father was a lawyer but he worked in the private industry so his name wasn't big, but it was known enough for him to get employment.

"Sometimes we all have things we don't like about ourselves, and we're forced to be a certain way, but just know that you can still be you- you can uhm, find your own happiness..." I was certain that my cheeks were bright red, I didn't know why I wanted to see Gamzee more relaxed. I assumed it was because he seemed like a cool guy, just not when he was trying so hard.

"I mean, you could still be really chill with your friends, and as long as people still respected you then you don't have to be all uptight about it..." My eyes locked with endless blue eyes and I tensed, anxiety clutching at my heart and squeezing it painfully.

A small smile broke out on his face, and he visibly relaxed, "Yeah...I guess you're right. You're like that, so why can't I be too?" I felt skittish and stupid, flushing like a girl with her crush beside her. Relief flooded my system, I was happy that he at least smiled, and not one of the smug arrogant smiles either.

"I guess. I dunno, there's still a lot of people I am not comfortable with. And there are people I want to be closer to but it's all kinda scary-"

"You don't want to be rejected either, huh?"

I noded slowly, slightly surprised at how quickly he had fgured that out. I shouldn't have been so surprised, he was a genius after all. We stayed silent for a while, but the air was comfortable and we were both content (Gamzee was musing quietly but I'm sure he was more relaxed than before).

Eventually I returned to my work and I squinted at the text, it had been somewhat hard to read today without my contacts and eventually I gave into my blindness, reaching into my bag and slipping on my reading glasses. Gamzee had noticed immediately and snapped up, gazing at me with hopeful eyes.

"You...have glasses?" Before I could even reply to his statement he gushed with joy, smiling brightly and leaning in, "You would look cute if you had your uniform on right. You wear it so loosely, if it had been pressed and neat you might have caught my heart!"

His melodic laughter filled the open air, deep and rumbling smoothly through his chest and vibrating pleasingly in his throat. I felt my face burn red hot, turning away; I wasn't able to keep my composure under his gaze, "I wouldn't- uhm, ever do that, I don't wanna be a nerd-"

His hands were at my collar and buttoning up my white shirt all the way, adjusting my collar and smoothing out the creases in my clothes. I trembled under his touch, pathetically attempting and failing in moving away from his hands. Soon a strange look crossed Gamzee's face, a small flush rising to his porcelain cheeks; Gamzee had freckles?

Red flags shot up in his mind as the other boy moved closer, loomed over like a victorious predator, his eyes gleaming with a single goal in mind. The proximity was overwhelming, intoxicating and completely breaking every single rational thought in his mind. His eyes scanned over flawless skin and rosy pink lips, which would probably end up being bright red if they had been kissed roughly-

I tried to avoid looking at him and his infinite beauty, turning from the feathery raven curls and his beautiful pools of blue, ignoring his frame hanging over mine and how his leg was in-between mine. His arms pinned me down, I was helpless to his advances.

"I like you Tavros..." he murmured, his words airy as his chest rose and fell in a slow, visible rhythm.

"I think you're an okay guy-I mean when you're not so anal about everything..."He laughed again, this time low and deep as he invaded my space, sounding nothing like the cheerful noise from before. In better terms the previous noise was as sweet as milk chocolate, but now it had been sharp and somewhat bitter even, switching to taste akin to dark chocolate. It would be cool if his lips tasted like-

I couldn't believe I was here comparing Gamzee Makara to different flavors of chocolate. And wishing his mouth were flavored accordingly.

I had to get out of here.

I slid away with much difficulty, trying to avoid any awkward positions in leaving (but getting into them anyway since life hated me so much). He allowed me to leave, but continued to pursue me with his eyes. "I uhm, have to go..."

"Okay then. I'll see you later then Tavbro."

I loped to my bag and scrounged up my things in a flurry of pages and walked away, refusing to look back until I was sure he couldn't see me anymore. He was back onto the ground, gazing up at nothing in particular.

I couldn't help but wonder if he really did like me.

-Love-

My heart thudded loudly as he approached again, cornering me with a smug smile.

Okay, I had kinda been avoiding him since the incident at the park. But just a little, I still went to chess club and we still practiced like usual! But I just couldn't bring myself to look at him in the same light.

It was a mistake to ever let my guard down, and now I was trapped in between the lockers that were supposed to help me hide from Gamzee. His face was inches from mine, he tilted his head to line up our lips.

"Checkmate."

He dove in for a kiss and I couldn't stop him, feeling the rough press to my own, he was taking the spoils of his victory. Gamzee was pressing for more, happily taking advantage of the situation, placing a hand at my hip and lapping at my lips for entrance. I gasped at the sliding warmth, his hand had slipped under my shirt and grasped at the skin. Soon his tongue invaded my mouth, Gamzee dominated the kiss entirely as I was falling victim to his tactics. He skillfully tasted my mouth, a soft groan escaping my chest as he continued to ravish me.

He pulled away for air, panting softly, "I like you Tavros..."

I ran.

He was coming on too strong, I wasn't even sure if I was gay! Or bi. Whatever.

Gamzee obviously continued his courting throughout the week, only when we were alone, and often threw a few in during chess.

He smiled and leaned in during one of their matches, completely ignoring the fact that he was considered loosing, "I lost my queen last round, but I think I found her."

I passed Gamzee in the hallway, "Wanna go back to your boardroom or mine?"

During study hall he cornered me again, huskily prodding, "Wanna play? I wanna 'mate with you so bad..."

I pointed out his timer running out and he smiled at me, sending me lovesick eyes, "When I saw you across the board, I knew this was the real thing, so I didn't want to move too fast."

I stood up quickly and the chair fell with a loud clamor, he jumped at the sudden movement and I grabbed his wrist, dragging him out to the hallway. "Okay, why are you being so weird?!" I pouted and noticed him stiffen, a flush blaring across his freckled cheeks; his eyes redirected at anything but me, "Well, I really do like you Tavros. I uhm...I'd..."

With a deep breath he grabbed my hands, gazing into my brown eyes, "Be my queen, mate me while the knight moves."

"Look, I dunno if I even dig you that way! Please back off, I'm really creeped out-"

"Please excuse my aggressiveness, a guy can't get a queen if he isn't willing to push."

I pulled my hands away and face-palmed, there was no way this guy didn't understand what backing off meant, he was supposed to be a genius! "Hey, how about if uhm...If I win the tournament, you stop with all these pick up lines." He frowned and then smiled, mischief dripping from every part of him, "If I win then you have to go out with me for a week."

I cursed and sighed, "I...I guess that's fair. Deal. And no going back on your word okay?" Gamzee nods and places a hand over his heart, "I swear on my position as president of the chess club!"

A small laugh passed from my lips and he flushed, smiling bashfully and to be honest he was really cute when he wasn't trying so hard. "Okay then. Victory to the best man then!"

-Love-

I lost.

I had made it to semi-finals with Gamzee and ended up loosing, the defeat gnawing away what little self-esteem I had in the game. I trudged back to Gamzee and gave him the bad news and he shot me a sympathetic look, "It's okay Tav, you did really well for someone who had only started playing a month ago. Your improvement is to be revered!"

I swayed on my feet, still dissatisfied with my game. He kissed my cheek and gently took my hand, swiping his thumb across my knuckles and placing a sweet kiss, "You did wonderful dear. Please do not be sad..."

I flushed and shrugged, "Hey, uhm-you still have to win before doing anything like that, okay?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I know. I'll do my best for you."

The match was approaching and Gamzee scowled, cursing out the other player and groaning even before they had started playing.

"Damn it! I didn't think my brother was going to be competing! Shit, I don't want to lose..." He paced nervously, and began reciting random strategies and sighing at the fact that Kurloz was smarter than him in chess.

The match commenced and Gamzee was stiff with nerves, playing at his best and trying to counter any possible moves that would lead to his downfall. Time raced against them as well, and Gamzee began to crack under the pressure. Kurloz kept an aloof face, finding an opening and attacking Gamzee's weakest point. Soon his pieces fell victim till finally Kurloz cornered his younger brother in a checkmate.

Gamzee conceded defeat, frowning at coming in second place.

I tried to give him a reassuring smile, "Cmon Gamz, you did great! Uhm, you at least placed..."

"Tavros. I didn't win. I never do. Dad thinks Kurloz is better than I am, and he is. I'm a failure, I'm an idiot, completely stupid!" Gamzee's voice was tight with unshed tears, he slammed his fist into the wall beside him. "I WAS SUPPOSED TO WIN THIS TIME! I would win and things would get better, Dad would love me, Kurloz would accept me as a brother and best of all you'd love me too!"

I rushed to his side, checking his hand for any wounds or bruising and placed another hand on his cheek. My heart was fluttering and beating wildly, blood rushed to my face as I peered up at him, "But Gamzee, I do love you..."

Disbelief shone through his eyes before confusion settled in it's place, "I didn't win though...I'm not good enough-"

"Gamzee, I love you, I don't care if you won a stupid chess game. I like you a lot, more than I've ever liked anyone. And they way you make me feel now-I'm pretty sure that I want to be with you..." As soon as his arms wrapped around me I felt butterflies erupt from my chest, haphazardly flying around and making their existence known.

I went on my tiptoes and kissed him, draping my arms around his neck and sighing, loving how his body melded with mine. Soon we were clawing at each other's clothes, heat flaring between us. He pulled away with a dazed look, quickly leading me to his car and driving me to his house. His father and brother weren't home, and he skipped the tour and dragged me up the stairs.

I followed him happily, I couldn't wait to fuck him.

We stripped and he tackled me onto his plush bed, completely cornered by him, "I do not wish to mate you,rather, I'd love to mate with you- will you let me have you to-knight?"

I chuckled at his line, pulling him close and nodding, "I'm all yours Gamzee, so pin my rook and stir me up."

He smiled ferally at the reference, kissing me roughly and letting his hands drift to my hips. He payed special attention to my sides, sliding his hands up and down and squeezing my hips, "I can;t wait anymore babe, please let me mate you~"

His needy expression and complete devotion to me lit a fire deep inside, overtaking my every thought, "Cmon then Gamzee, let's play~" His fingers found their way to my mouth and I began to suck, licking as seductively as I could and swirling my tongue around the digits. He growled and bucked his hips towards mine, his erection was already forming-hard.

He pounced and nipped at my collarbone, I let out a moan and tensed at the prodding at my entrance. He shushed me and slipped a wet finger inside, feeling around and trying to get me to adjust. The feeling was uncomfortable but not yet painful, until he added more fingers did the ache grow. He scattered kisses across my chest and bit down at my pulse, pleasuring me past the pain in my rear. Soon the sting had turned into a dull ache, I whined loudly, "Put it in Gamz~"

Gamzee nodded and lined himself up, absentmindedly nuzzling and showering me with affection as he began to push in. Tears sprung to my eyes as he filled me up, clinging to him helplessly as he entered. He was hissing and going crazy from my body, whimpering and growing animalistic with his noises. His eyes were clouded over with lust, sheer desire and want in every inch of his form.

He stared only at me, I was his ultimate prey-and now he was claiming me.

He marked me and whispered dirty words, growing possesive of me as he continued to devour me. I smiled and cooed, "If you like my opening wait until you see my midgame." His dick throbbed within me, and he clawed at my hips, and soon I joined him in the movements, bucking hard against him and moaning in delight, "Yes! Fuck me, fuck me Gamzee!"

The bed creaked and the frame slammed against the wall as he added more power to his thrusts, my toes curling in delight as he ravished me. His lips were against every part of me, hands gripping me tightly as I fell into euphoria. Long thin fingers wrapped around my erection, tugging at it as I began to thrust wildly, "Oh God yes! Fuck Tavvy, you're better than I could have ever dreamed of!"

He flipped onto his back and held me by my hips, holding me upright onto his lap, bucking shallowly, "Heh-here's you're throne baby-show me that you love me!"

I whimpered at the new angle, testing out the feeling with a few shallow thrusts. Gamzee became impatient and growled, picking me up and slamming me back down hard, "Show me that you fucking love me!" I leaned back and grabbed each thigh as best as I could, using his legs as leverage and picking up my hips to his tip before lowering back down all the way.

Miracles bloomed deep within, waves of passion and pleasure coursed through my entire being.

I was banging Gamzee hard, the slapping of skin ringing in my ears as I continued, I couldn't stop this pace-it was too beautiful to stop.

Heat continued to coil tight in my groin, pleasure making my body tremble. My heart swelled and pounded, my breaths becoming as labored as my heart, "I love you! Oh yes, I love you Gamzee!" He sat up straight and kissed me, I noticed his lips were bright red from all our lip-locks-

"I love you Tav! Such a queen, such a babe-God I need you! Please make me a king!"

I finally tensed and spilled over, but my hips rolled and thrust until he filled me with warm love.

He sighed and caught me, falling both in love and onto the bed with me.

We caught our breaths, and I glanced over at him, his blue eyes melted and were foggy with love. I smiled and he smiled back, I knew mine were foggy as well. He kissed me all over, lightly brushing his lips everywhere and I began to giggle, his fingertips grazing across my tan skin. Gamzee nuzzled me lovingly, adoringly pressing up against me and refusing to pull out.

"I love you. I love you. God I love you so much..."

Tears sprung to my eyes, my heartstrings pulling at his words, sweet sweet words making me feel more than I knew was possible.

He noticed the rivers and began to kiss my face, his voice full of worry and regret, "I'm sorry, please don't cry babe! I uhm! Shit!"He began to try to pull out, apologizing for making me hurt.

I laughed and pulled him close, sliding back down on him and tugging his curls lightly, "I'm not crying cause of that you idiot! I love you too, and I'm just really happy that you uhm, feel the same."

"In that case I should be the one crying. You're the only person who does love me in this world."

I frowned and kissed the sad eyes away, "Then I guess I'll have to give you all my love, you shouldn't be deficient in that area."

"All I need is you Tavvy. You're the only person I need..."

I kissed him again, loving the way his eyes would light up and how his lips would become ruby red everytime we kissed. We tangled again, completely ensnared in our own game of love and domination, enthralled with the delight that came with every victory.

"Hmm, maybe we should play chess to see how often we have sex."

Okay, maybe not every game, but enough to know that this boy had checkmated my heart.


End file.
